basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance Stephenson
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Stephenson during a game in April 2017 |- No. 1 - Liaoning Flying Leopards |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' | Shooting guard Small forward |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Brooklyn Brooklyn, New York] |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 5 in (1.96 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 230 lbs (104 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | Abraham Lincoln (Brooklyn, New York) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | Cincinnati (2009-2010) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2010 / Round: 2 / Pick: 40th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Indiana Pacers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2010–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2010–2014 |Indiana Pacers |- |2014–2015 |Charlotte Hornets |- |2015–2016 |Los Angeles Clippers |- |2016 |Memphis Grizzlies |- |2016 |New Orleans Pelicans |- |2017 |Minnesota Timberwolves |- |2017–2018 |Indiana Pacers |- |2018–2019 |Los Angeles Lakers |- |2019–present |Liaoning Flying Leopards |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *Big East Rookie of the Year (2010) *Big East All-Rookie Team (2010) *McDonald's All-American (2009) *First-team Parade All-American (2009) *Mr. New York Basketball (2009) |- |} Lance Stephenson, Jr. (born September 5, 1990) is an American professional basketball player for the Liaoning Flying Leopards of the Chinese Basketball Association (CBA). He attended and played at Lincoln High School in Brooklyn. Lance was originally considering Kansas, St, John's, and Maryland. He delayed his decision 2 times and again a 3rd time after Xavier Henry committed to Kansas putting the school over the 13-scholarship limit. Stephenson the 12 overall player in the Nation eventually signed a financial aid agreement to play at Cincinnati. At Cincinnati, Stephenson averaged 12.3 points and 5.4 rebounds per game, with a shooting percentage of .440 from the field and .664 from the free throw line. He won Big East Rookie of the Year. Despite having three years of college eligibility left, Stephenson left for the NBA. Stephenson was drafted 40th overall in the 2012 NBA Draft to the Indiana Pacers. Stephenson had little productivity his first two years before Danny Granger was injured and he became a starter. He finished the year tied first with 5 triple doubles and averaged 13.8 points, 7.2 rebounds, and 4.6 assists a game. In the 2014 offseason Stephenson became a free agent and signed a three year $27 million contract with the Charlotte Hornets. Though he began starting in the season, he was later replaced by Gerald Henderson and he finished with subpar stats and struggled the entire ear with consistency. Stephenson is entering his 5th year in the NBA after shooting an NBA record low 17.1 percent from the 3-point line. Stephenson admits it was bad, and he will work primarily on his jumpshot in order to repair his damaged reputation. Category:Born in 1990 Category:American basketball players Category:Shooting Guards Category:Cincinnati alumni Category:Indiana Pacers draft picks Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Indiana Pacers players Category:Charlotte Bobcats players Category:Los Angeles Clippers players Category:Memphis Grizzlies players Category:New Orleans Pelicans players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:Players who wear/wore number 1 Category:Players who wear/wore number 6 Category:Los Angeles Lakers players